Hanabi on Love
by Athenadap
Summary: Menonton kembang api adalah sesuatu yang sangat Haruno Sakura suka dari ia kecil. Tapi jika di temani oleh most wanted sekolah yaitu Uchiha Sasuke bukankah itu lebih mengasikkan dan mendebarkan?/ S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2018


**Hanabi on Love  
**

.

.

.

 **ATHENADAP**

.

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Rating : T

.

.

.

Prompt #4

.

.

.

Sasusaku AU

.

.

.

Menonton kembang api adalah sesuatu yang sangat Haruno Sakura suka dari ia kecil. Tapi jika di temani oleh most wanted sekolah yaitu Uchiha Sasuke bukankah itu lebih mengasikkan dan mendebarkan?/ S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2018

.

.

.

"Hey Sakura, tunggu aku!"

Teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil berlari ke arah temannya. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu pun hanya melirik ke arah belakang sebentar lalu melanjutkan terus jalannya dengan santai, mengabaikan teman dibelakangnya.

"Sial, kau tak mendengarkan aku berteriak sedari tadi hah _forehead_!" Kata gadis pirang itu setelah berhasil menyamai langkah temannya itu. Yang dipanggil hanya mendengus acuh tak acuh mendengar perkataan tersebut.

"Kau yang lama, aku sudah tunggu didepan rumahmu tapi kata ibumu kau masih mandi. Demi _kami-sama_ Ino, mandi mu itu sama dengan 1 tahun! Yasudah aku pergi duluan." Ujar gadis bernama Sakura tersebut dengan kesal.

Gadis pirang yang ternyata bernama Yamanaka Ino pun hanya mendelik sebal mendengar keluhan teman pink nya itu. "Lupakan tentang itu, nah kau sudah dengar kabar terbaru minggu ini belum?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya pelan, "Belum, kabar apa?"

Ino terbelak kaget kemudian mendesah pelan. "Kau ini, kabar terbaru seperti ini saja tak tahu. Nah kau tahu kan sekolah sebentar lagi akan mengadakan festival kembang api untuk merayakan tahun baru? Yang kudengar sih, wajib membawa pasangan untuk bisa mengikuti pesta itu. Dan pesta ini juga wajib, terutama untuk murid kelas 3 seperti kita. Kau sudah ada pasangan belum _forehead_?" Kata Ino sembari berjalan santai.

"Belum. Aku ikut denganmu saja." Sahut Sakura kalem.

Ino membelakkan mata seraya menggeleng cepat, "Tidak! Aku akan berangkat dengan Sai- _kun_. Lagipula tak wajar tahu!" Ujar Ino bergidik seram seraya melototi Sakura.

Paham apa yang di maksud Ino, Sakura pun memukul bahu Ino sedikit kencang. " _Baka_! Aku masih normal _pig_! Kalaupun aku itu _lesbi_ , aku juga pasti tidak akan memilihmu." Kata Sakura seraya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke arah Ino.

Ino tertawa melihatnya. "Kebetulan, sepertinya aku menemukan laki-laki yang cocok untukmu _forehead_! Kujamin dia sangat tampan dan cocok untukmu!"

"Apa kau serius? Aku tidak memerlukan laki-laki yang kau sebut 'sangat tampan' itu _pig_. _I don't need a man, u know that hah?_ " Ujar Sakura sembari memutarkan mata hijau emeraldnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, Ino berkata itu hampir setiap hari. Selalu saja ada kabar tentang 'laki-laki tampan' yang dia bawa. Apakah gadis itu sudah lupa kalau ia sudah punya Sai? Ck.

"Kau membutuhkannya!" Kata Ino tegas. "Kau sangat memerlukan nya _forehead_! Setidaknya hanya untuk pesta ini saja! Kau tidak bisa ikut kalau tidak punya pasangan!"

Saat Sakura hendak membantah, Ino kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tidak! Tahun lalu kau sudah tak ikutan. Maka tahun ini kau harus mengikutinya." Putus Ino tegas.

Sial, tak ada cara untuk menghindari teman pirang gilanya. Pikirnya tajam kemudian mendesah malas seraya menyerah. "Baiklah, siapa kali ini?"

Melihat Sakura sudah menjawab begitu Ino langsung senang, dan saat ia hendak bicara bel masuk kelas langsung berbunyi. "Kita lihat nanti, kujamin ia tidak sama seperti yang kemarin _forehead_." Ia kemudian berlari seraya berteriak, "Cepat _forehead_! Jam pertama sekarang adalah _Orochimaru-sensei_!"

Melihat Ino sudah berlari mendahuluinya kemudian Sakura pun ikut berlari menyusul Ino.

"DASAR _PIG_ SIALAAN!"

-0-

\0/

-0-

"Sasuke bangun!"

"Sasuke, ayo kita ke kantin!"

"Sasuke aku ingin bertemu Hinata-chan!"

"Sasuke aku butuh ramen buatan paman Teuichi!"

"Sasuke aku la-eh?" Ucapan Uzumaki Naruto itu terhenti seketika saat ia melihat orang yang sedari tadi coba ia ajak bicara tiba-tiba bangun dan berjalan keluar kelas. Mengacuhkan dirinya yang sedari tadi duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Brengsek! Mau kemana kau Sasuke?!" Teriak pemuda itu keras.

Yang dipanggil Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar dan melanjutkan jalannya tanpa peduli dengan mahluk di belakangnya. Tujuannya satu, yaitu kantin! Meski enggan karena pasti akan penuh sekali, tapi perutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Apalagi mendengar ocehan teman duren berjalannya itu.

 _Biarlah, nanti ia akan menyusulku pasti_. Ucapnya dalam hati.

-0-

\0/

-0-

"Kau bawa bento tidak _pig_?" Ujar Sakura sembari mengeluarkan bento dari tasnya dan menyimpannya di meja depan mereka. Suasana kelas sedang sepi, karena sekarang sudah memasuki jam istirahat dan semua murid sedang berlomba-lomba ke kantin.

"Aku membawanya, sebentar aku cari dulu."

Sembari menunggu Ino mencari bentonya, matanya melirik ke halaman bawah sekolah lewat jendela kelas. Karena tempat duduk Sakura kebetulan di sebelah jendela, jadi ia bisa leluasa melihat halaman bawah gedung sekolah ini dengan bebas.

Tiba-tiba Ino menyenggol lengannya. "Sepertinya karena tadi kesiangan dan terburu-buru, aku lupa membawa bento ku. Bagaimana ini? Ayo kita makan saja di kantin saja Saki." Ujar Ino dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Sayang itu tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun kepada Sakura.

"Kantin? _Never_! Kau saja, aku tunggu disini." Kata Sakura sembari menopang dagunya di meja.

Tiba-tiba bento miliknya diangkat dan lengannya ditarik oleh Ino. Saat ia hendak protes, Ino mendesis tak suka.

"Tidak! Kau harus temani aku ke kantin, atau aku akan marah padamu selama satu bulan!"

Tak mau memperpanjang masalah ia pun hanya berguman pelan. "Iya aku temani, tapi lepaskan tanganmu itu dari ku! Itu menjijikan _pig_!"

Ino pun melepaskan tarikannya pada lengan Sakura seraya tersenyum lebar ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kesal dan merekapun berjalan menuju kantin.

-0-

\0/

-0-

Naruto pun sampai di kantin setelah ditinggalkan oleh sahabatnya. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya mencari temannya itu. Ia mencebik kesal ketika melihat temannya itu ditemani dengan sepiring nasi goreng dan jus tomat legendaris kesukaan lelaki itu.

"Hoy! Beraninya kau meninggalkanku sendiri di kelas!" Semprot Naruto kepada Sasuke saat ia sudah duduk dihadapan lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki itu hanya diam mendengar perkataan tidak berguna milik temannya tersebut.

"Hey, kau tahu kan sebentar lagi sekolah akan mengadakan festival kembang api?" Yang diajak bicara hanya membalas dengan berguman tak jelas sembari menyeruput jus tomatnya.

"Hn." Naruto mendelik mendapatkan jawaban singkat nan pendek itu.

"Sudah menemukan pasangan belum?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke sembari melambaikan tangan ke belakang.

"Pamaan, aku pesan 2 ramen jumbo seperti biasa ya paman!" Teriakan Naruto disambut dengan tanda 'ok' oleh seseorang yang dia panggil Paman tersebut.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk hal seperti itu." Ujarnya kalem. Naruto yang mendengarkannya pun membelakkan mata seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak tidak, tahun lalu kau tak ikut. Sebagai kakak kelas 3 yang baik, kau harus ikut! Kau tidak punya waktu untuk mencari perempuan kan? Aku sudah tebak jawabanmu seperti itu, dan aku sudah menyiapkan orang yang cocok untukmu _Teme_."

Yang dipanggil hanya diam, ia malah mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kantin dengan malas. Matanya menangkap ada 2 perempuan yang baru datang dari pintu kantin. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya tatkala melihat salah satu perempuan yang berambut pirang itu menggelayut di tangan perempuan yang satu lagi berambut pink.

 _Tunggu._

 _Pink?_

Ia melihat lagi perempuan itu. Benar, rambutnya berwarna pink. Tapi kenapa selama ia sekolah disini ia tak pernah melihat perempuan itu? Apakah dia murid baru?

Ia memerhatikan lagi kedua perempuan itu, dan ia tahu perempuan yang berambut pirang. Dia adalah ratu penggosip yang paling terkenal di sekolah ini. Tapi yang berambut pink ia tak pernah melihatnya.

Ia masih tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang ada di depannya. Sasuke masih fokus melihat kedua gadis itu.

"-begitulah. Aku sampai kasihan melihat Kakashi- _sensei_ karena harus menerima hukuman dari nenek tua itu." Ucap Naruto sembari memakan ramennya. Heran karena tak mendapatkan respon, Naruto pun melirik teman yang berada di hadapannya. Oh, ternyata teman sebangkunya tersebut sedang memerhatikan sesuatu. Ia pun mengikuti arah pandangan sahabatnya itu. Paham apa yang diperhatikan sahabatnya itu, Naruto pun tersenyum jahil.

"Kau tahu, yang berambut pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino dan yang berambut pink bernama Haruno Sakura. Jadi mana yang sedang kau perhatikan?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh mendengar kata temannya itu. Sasuke berdehem pelan menyembunyikan kekagetannya. "Maksudmu?"

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke otomatis membuat Naruto tertawa dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. "Mereka kelas sebelah kita loh. Kelas 12-1. Mereka berdua itu sangat cantik, tapi sayang yang berambut pirang itu punya si Sai. Sedangkan yang pink masih _single_. mereka itu termasuk saingan Karin. Yang pasti kalau orang itu normal, mereka akan memilih si pirang dan si pink itu. Karin sih cuma mengandalkan uang dan tubuhnya saja. Sedangkan yang ku dengar itu selain cantik dan pintar, mereka juga atlit nasional. Si pirang atlit renang, dan yang pink termasuk atlit anggar. Yang pink cocok sepertinya untuk kau ajak nanti ke pesta _teme_." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar sembari memperhatikan kedua gadis tersebut.

"Tak tertarik." Kata Sasuke sembari menyeruput kembali jus tomatnya. Melihat respon Sasuke, Naruto pun hanya menghela napas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya.

" _Teme_ , ini adalah pesta wajib untuk kelas 3! Dan demi _kami-sama_! Kau bahkan belum punya pasangan untuk pergi ke pesta tersebut! Aku akan berangkat dengan Hinata- _chan_. Tak mungkin kan kau beranggapan aku harus ke pesta itu denganmu? Pokoknya kau harus mendapatkan pasangan _teme_! HARUS!" Dalam luapan emosi Naruto pun menghabiskan ramennya dalam sekali teguk. Dan bel tanda masuk pun terdengar.

Naruto pun bangkit terlebih dahulu untuk membayar makanannya dan Sasuke. Sasuke pun kembali melihat perempuan yang tadi. Perempuan yang berambut pink tersebut terlihat sedang membereskan bento nya kemudian ia berbincang dengan temannya. Tak lama kemudian keduanya pun pergi keluar dari kantin bersamaan.

Setelah selesai membayar, Naruto kembali berkata kepada temannya itu.

"Teme ayo, aku sudah selesai." Ujar Naruto sembari memasukan kembali dompetnya ke saku celana kemudian berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan menyusul teman pirangnya itu. Tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana sekolahnya ketika ia kembali mengingat perempuan tadi.

"Haruno Sakura ya..."

-0-

\0/

-0-

Jam di pergelangan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu menunjukan jam setengah 5 sore, tapi hujan tak juga kunjung reda. Ia terlihat menggerutu sembari melihat kedepan. Derasnya hujan bahkan mengalahkan bunyi kendaraan di seberang jalan sekolah ini.

"Padahal tadi siang tak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan, kenapa malah hujan sih?" Ujarnya pelan sembari menghentakan kakinya. Rambutnya yang berwarna soft pink nya itu terbawa oleh semilir angin-angin nakal yang memainkan rambutnya.

Andai tadi aku tak disuruh untuk membantu Kakashi-sensei pasti aku tidak akan terhadang disini, dan kenapa pula aku lupa membawa handphone? Sudah tak membawa kendaraan, tak membawa handphone pula. Pikirnya kesal.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, dari jauh terlihat seorang pemuda sedang berjalan perlahan sembari mendengarkan lagu dari headphonenya. Pemuda itu pun memicingkan matanya tatkala melihat ada seorang gadis yang jam segini masih ada disekolah, padahal setahu dia harusnya hari ini hanya ada jadwal latihan basket, terkecuali untuk guru.

 _Tunggu._

 _Pink lagi?_

Ia kembali memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan. Dan benar, itu adalah murid yang tadi diberitahukan oleh Naruto. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Sabara, Sakuna atau Samina? Ia menggelengkan kecil kepalanya dan melanjutkan berjalan santai sembari melepaskan headphonenya dan membiarkannya menggantung di perpotongan lehernya.

Sakura merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya, ia pun menolehkan pandangannya ke samping dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan headphone menggantung di lehernya sedang memandang lurus ke arah hujan. Ia masih memerhatikan pemuda itu sampai kepala pemuda itu tiba-tiba menoleh dengan cepat sehingga pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Onyx dan Emerald. Rona merah menghiasi wajah gadis tersebut karena ia tertangkap basah memerhatikan pemuda itu. Ia dengan cepat menundukan wajahnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Tapi kalau boleh tanya, apakah kau membawa handphone?" Cicit Sakura pelan. Ia masih menundukan kepalanya sembari memainkan rok nya. Sasuke memerhatikan gadis di sampingnya sembari memicingkan matanya tajam. _Apakah ia mau meminta nomor ponselku?_ Pikirnya aneh.

Sakura menaikan kepalanya sedikit dan ia sedikit kelagapan ketika melihat tatapan Pria itu.

"Maaf, aku bukan bermaksud genit ataupun sebagainya. Tapi aku tadi sedang ada tugas dari Kakashi-sensei dan ternyata aku baru selesai jam segini. Seperti yang kau lihat, sekarang hujan besar. Tapi aku tak membawa kendaraan, payung bahkan handphone ku ketinggalan di rumah. Aku tak mungkin menerobos hujan, karena aku membawa laptop, dan tidak mungkin aku naik kendaraan unum karena dari jam 4 sore kendaraan ke arah rumahku sudah tak ada lagi. Dan aku ingin meminta jemput ayahku, tapi aku tak membawa handphone. Jadi bisakah kau meminjamkanku handphonemu? Tolong, nanti akan ku ganti biaya meneleponnya." Sahut Sakura panjang lebar, ia benar-benar ketakutan. Karena disekolah ini hanya ada dia dan pemuda disampingnya ini. Satpam pun tak bisa membantu banyak. Jadi ia benar-benar mengharapkan bantuan dari pemuda disampingnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke singkat. Gadis didepannya tersentak kemudian membungkuk cepat.

"Maaf, aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku dari 12-1." Kata Sakura sembari mengadahkan tangan kanannya. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun menyambut tangan itu sopan.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ujarnya kalem. Ia masih menjabat tangan gadis itu. Entah kenapa ia merasakan getaran aneh saat ia memegang tangan gadis itu. Hangat, dan sangat lembut. Ia sedikit merasa tidak rela ketika gadis itu kembali mengambil tangannya pelan.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya paham. "Aku tahu sedikit tentangmu. Kau dari kelas 12-2 kan? Aku harap kau tidak menganggap aku sedang mencari perhatianmu, tapi ini benar-benar tidak terencana olehku. Bisakah kau membantuku Uchiha-san?"

Pemuda itu merogoh saku nya dan mengambil handphonenya, tapi saat ia mencoba menyalakan handphonenya, "Handphone ku lowbat." Seketika Sakura benar-benar merasa ingin menangis, tapi ia urungkan ketika ia mendengar lagi ucapan pemuda didepannya.

"Kau pulang saja bersamaku, kebetulan hari ini aku membawa mobil. Setidaknya itu lebih aman daripada kau menunggu hujan yang bisa saja redanya sampai nanti malam." Sakura yang mendengarnya pun menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, ia kembali menatap pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Bisik Sakura pelan. Dan tanpa aba-aba, pemuda itu pun membuka tasnya dan mengambil payung serta kunci mobil.

"Ayo."

Dan tangan Sakura secara tiba-tiba ditarik oleh pemuda itu dan mereka menerobos hujan bersamaan. Sakura melirik kebawah, ke arah tangannya dan tangan pemuda itu bertautan. Hangat, pikirnya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda disampingnya. Ia harus mengadahkan sedikir kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu. Wajah itu tegas, berwibawa dan yang jelas sangat, sangat tampan. Dan tanpa disadarinya itu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang. Ia kemudian menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikam wajahnya yang memerah.

Sakura tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, ketika ia menundukan wajahnya, Sasuke memperhatikannya. Rambut pink yang halus, kulit yang lembut dan wangi cerry yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu memasuki indra penciumannya dan sampai di otaknya serta langsung memberikan rasa nyaman untuk lelaki tersebut.

Dan ketika mereka sudah sampai di mobil Sasuke, pemuda itu membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

"Masuklah."

Sakura pun segera duduk, kemudian pintu ditutup oleh Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan ke arah kemudi dan segera menyalakan mobil serta mengaktifkan pemanas. Dan dengan segera ia pun pergi dari sekolah.

-0-

\0/

-0-

Sasuke mematikan mobilnya, ia melihat kesamping dan terlihat Sakura sedang tertidur pulas dengan menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela. Saat ini mereka sedang parkir di daerah perempatan arah rumah gadis tersebut. Wajar gadis tersebut kelelahan hingga tertidur pulas seperti ini. Karena mereka tadi terjebak macet panjang, jadi perjalanan yang seharusnya setengah jam menjadi hampir dua jam.

"Sakura."

"Sakura."

"Sakura bangun, sebentar lagi kita sampai. Dimana rumahmu?" Ia menggoyangkan sedikit tubuh gadis pink tersebut. Dan ia akhirnya mendapatkan respon dari gadis tersebut.

Sakura menggeliatkan tubuhnya kemudian melihat Sasuke.

"Hm, sudah sampai ya? Maaf aku tertidur tadi." Ucapnya menyesal.

"Belum, kau tadi cuma memberitahukan ku perumahanmu saja. Tak apa." Kata Sasuke sembari tersenyum sangat tipis.

Sakura menegakkan senderannya dan kemudian meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Masuk saja, lurus terus. Gang ketiga dari sebelah kiri, rumahku paling ujung dengan lambang lingkaran besar di pagarnya Sasuke- _san_."

Kemudian Sasuke kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan mengikuti arahan dari gadis disampingnya tersebut.

"Sudah sampai, maaf kalau lama. Aku tak tahu kalau akan ada macet separah tadi."

Sakura yang mendengarnya pun langsung menyanggah. "Tidak Sasuke-san. Justru aku ingin berterima kasih, kalau tidak ada Sasuke-san tadi aku mungkin masih ada di sekolah sekarang." Ujarnya seraya tertawa kecil. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum kecil.

Seketika suasana hening. Dan Sasuke masih terdiam di bangku kemudinya.

Sasuke tiba-tibaingat tentang pesta kembang api yang akan dilaksanakan sekolah sebentar lagi. Mungkin benar menurut sahabat duren busuknya itu, jika gadis ini cocok untuk dia ajak ke pesta itu. Tapi harga diri Uchiha nya itu seolah-olah melarangnya jika ia langsung meminta gadis itu untuk jadi pasangan di pesta itu. Dan pikirannya bunyar saat ia mendengar gadis itu berkata,

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Sasuke-san." Saat hendak keluar dari mobil, otot ternyata lebih cepat dari otak. Sasuke menahan lengan gadis berambut pink itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Besok libur, apakah kau ada kegiatan?"

Sakura kaget karena laki-laki di sampingnya tiba-tiba menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Tidak, kebetulan semua tugas sudah aku kerjakan jauh-jauh hari. Jadi karena besok hari sabtu, aku tidak ada kegiatan. Ada apa Sasuke- _san_?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Besok aku tanding basket, jika tidak mengganggu waktu bebasmu mungkin kau bisa datang menontonku Sakura. Aku ikut mewakili tim basket putra dari sekolah kita. Kau bisa ajak teman-temanmu juga kalau kau tidak ingin sendirian."

Sakura terdiam sebentar, ia benar-benar terkejut. Pasalnya, menurut ratu gosip -temannya Ino- selain kepintaran, kekayaan, dan ketampanannya, Uchiha Sasuke ini sangat anti mendekati atau didekati oleh perempuan. Ia selalu berbicara sekadarnya, malah biasanya sangat dingin. Ia selalu ditemani dengan teman pirangnya, kalau tidak salah bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ia bahkan pernah berpikir kalau mereka berdua itu adalah gay.

Aneh pikirnya, Sasuke yang bahkan tak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya selama 2 tahun lebih tiba-tiba mengantar dirinya pulang dan sekarang mengajak ia untuk menontonnya bermain basket?

Tak bisa ditahannya, wajahnya tiba-tiba semerah tomat. Ia masih terdiam selama beberapa saat, kemudian ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Onyx hitam milik Sasuke.

"Ah, i-itu.. baiklah, aku akan menonton, kebetulan aku juga sedang bosan dirumah. Apakah tandingnya di gor biasanya Sasuke-san?"

"Iyah, mau ku jemput?"

Sakura membelakkan matanya, _pemuda ini gila._

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tak usah Sasuke-san. Aku sepertinya akan berangkat dengan temanku. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm, atau bagaimana jika sesudah aku tanding nanti kita jalan-jalan dulu? Ah, agar gampang, boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu Sakura? Jadi nanti kita gampang untuk bertemu." Ujar Sasuke sembari mengambil buku dan merobek selembar kertas serta mengambil pulpen dari kursi belakang mobilnya.

Saat Sakura mendengar kata 'kita' keluar dari mulut Sasuke, ia merasakan perasaan aneh yang menelusup dengan berani ke rongga dadanya dan memberikan kesan berdebar-debar di jantungnya. Tapi dalam arti yang baik.

Sakura mengambil kertas dan pulpen yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke, ia kemudian menuliskan nomornya dikertas tersebut.

"Ini Sasuke-san. Oh iya, semangat untuk besok Sasuke-san. Akan ku usahakan datang tepat waktu dan terima kasih untuk tumpangannya. Ini benar-benar membantuku sekali, selamat malam Sasuke-san."

Sakura segera keluar dari mobil dan tak lupa ia membungkuk sedikit sebelum ia masuk ke rumahnya tersebut. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun secara tak sadar tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian menyalakan mobil dan segera pergi dari rumah gadis itu dengan perasaan yang ringan.

-0-

\0/

-0-

Biip.

Biip.

Biip.

Gadis berambut pirang tersebut menggeliatkan badannya sedikit seraya menaikan selimut keseluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya terulur keluar dari selimut untuk mencari handphonenya. Setelah tangannya meraba handphone nya, ia pun membuka sedikit selimutnya untuk melihat siapa yang meneleponnya tidak pada jam nya ini.

"Sakura? Tumben hari libur dia menelepon." Gumannya pelan, kemudian mengangkat telepon dari temannya itu.

"Hallo _forehead_ , otakmu terbentur sesuatu atau kau kemarin salah makan? Tumben kau menelepon di hari libur dan pagi-pagi pula." Sakura yang mendengarnya pun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ino, ayo temani aku keluar hari ini. Kau tau kan sekarang ada pertandingan basket antara sekolah kita dengan Suna nanti? Aku sangat ingin menontonnya Ino, ayo temani aku!."

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya seraya bangkit dari kasur.

"Tumben kau hari libur mau keluar, biasanya kau paling anti keluar hari libur." Katanya sambil mengambil minum dari meja sebelah kasurnya. "Sayang sekali, nanti siang aku sudah ada janji dengan Sai- _kun forehead_."

Sakura pun menghela napas pelan sambil memejamkan matanya sebentar. Saatnya mengeluarkan umpan!

"Ino, kemarin waktu aku main dirumahmu kau belum punya tas _Dior Supply Lady_ kan Ino? Temani aku ke pertandingan itu hari ini dan kujamin dalam dua hari tas itu sudah ada di lemaru tas mu Ino. Bagaimana?" Kata Sakura mengiming-iming. Dia sudah sangat tahu sekali bahwa sahabat pirangnya ini sangat suka sekali dengan _fashion_. Terutama tas, dan ini kelemahan Ino yang sedang Sakura incar.

Ino tersedak ketika mendengar apa yang Sakura tawarkan kepadanya.

Sial, itu tas keluaran terbaru! Bahkan jika aku minta ke ayah pun pasti tak akan dibelikan, pikir ino menganalisis. Sial, sahabat pink nya ini tahu benar kelemahannya.

"Tunggu 10 menit, akan ku kabari lagi. Biar aku ijin dulu dengan Sai- _kun_." Putus Ino mutlak sekaligus langsung memutuskan telepon secara sepihak.

 _Maafkan aku Sai-kun, tapi tas itu lebih menggoda dari dirimu untuk sekarang_ , guman Ino menyesal.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, bukan sombong. Tapi tas seperti itu adalah hal kecil untuk dia, dengan dilahirkan dari keluarga yang terpandang dia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Ayahnya adalah pemilik perusahaan Haruno Corp yang sudah terkenal dengan perangkat seluler dan mobil mewah ternama, sedangkan ibunya adalah pemilik tunggal dari Haruno Hospital yang juga merangkap sebagai seorang ceo dan juga ahli dokter bedah yang sangat terkenal di Jepang.

Tapi karena didikan ayah dan ibunya yang selalu mengajarkan untuk tidak pernah sombong dan harus hidup sederhana menjadikan ia pribadi yang sekarang. Dan ia sangat bangga kepada kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

Handphone nya bergetar saat ia tadi melamun, itu adalah jawaban dari Ino.

 _From : Ino_

 _To : Sakura_

 _Oke, nanti jam 9 aku kerumahmu. Biar aku yang membawa mobil. Dan oh iya, tepati janjimu. Aku ingin tas itu harus benar-benar ada di rumahku 2 hari dari sekarang._

Sakura tertawa ketika membaca pesan dari temannya itu, Ino sudah memakan umpannya.

 _From : Sakura_

 _To : Ino_

 _Tenang pig, kau tau sendiri kan aku bukan tipe orang yang tak menepati janjiku._

Sakura melirik ke arah jam di kamarnya, dan masih jam 7 pagi. Masih ada waktu untuk bersiap-siap, pikir Sakura. Ia kemudian beranjak dari kursi dan segera mandi.

-0-

\0/

-0-

"Sial Saki, tempat parkir sangat penuh. Kita mau parkir dimana?" Kata Ino setelah melihat bahwa tidak ada tempat lagi untuk mereka bisa parkir. Sakura memperhatikan sekitarnya untuk mencari tempat yang masih kosong. Dan ia melihat ada mini market yang lahan parkirnya masih sepi dan juga tidak terlalu jauh dari gor pertandingan.

"Disana Ino, mini market itu belum penuh. Cepat." Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Ino dengan cepat mengarahkan mobilnya ke mini market tersebut.

Sakura pun membuka handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang sembari menempatkan handphonenya di telinganya.

"Halo." Ujar Sakura sediki teriak. Saat Ino hendak memakirkan mobilnya, Sakura memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan turun dan menunggu diluar. Ino pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian Sakura keluar dan mencari tempat teduh untuk berdiam sebentar.

"Halo Sakura, kau sudah disini?"

"Iyah Sasuke-san. Kau dimana?" Ucap Sakura teriak. Ia sekilas melirik Ino yang masih sibuk memakirkan mobilnya.

"Aku sedang berada di ruang ganti baju tim Sakura, kalau kau sudah disini segera cari tempat duduk oke? Maaf pelatihku sudah memanggilku. Kututup dulu oke?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Sasuke segera menutup teleponnya. Sakura pun memutarkan matanya sebal dan menyimpan handphonenya di tas nya.

"Okay _forehead_ , aku sudah selesai. Mari kita menonton!" Teriak Ino sembari bersiul dan berlari kecil mendahului sahabatnya memasuki gor.

Sakura merapihkan sedikit baju dan rambutnya, kemudian ia mengambil cermin kecil dari tas dan melihat penampilannya sebentar. Ia tersenyum sedikit kemudian menyimpan cermin itu ke dalam tas nya dan ia berjalan santai menuju gor tersebut.

-0-

\0/

-0-

Mereka sudah memasuki gor, dan suasana benar-benar sangat panas. Karena ini adalah pertandingan yang melibatkan dua sekolah terkenal yaitu Konoha High School dan juga Suna High School. Dan juga karena semua pemain basket dari kedua sekolah ini benar-benar sangat tampan. Contoh kecil adalah Sabaku Gaara sang kapten dari tim basket Suna. Dengan rambut merah bata dan tatapan tajamnya itu dia bahkan bisa membius semua perempuan yang dia inginkan. Oh, lihat juga si pemain boneka. Atau lebih dikenal juga dengan nama Akasuna No Sasori. Rumor mengatakan bahwa ia sangat suka sekali dengan boneka barbie, makanya ia mendapatkan julukan nama itu.

Maka sangat tidak mengherankan jika gor ini benar-benar penuh. Teman pirang disampingnya sudah lebih dulu menggerutu tentang lunturnya make up dia sembari mengipas-ngipaskan wajahnya.

"Sial, jika tau akan sepenuh ini aku tidak akan ikut." Katanya sebal, secara tiba-tiba Ino menutup telinga kirinya saat ada seorang perempuan berteriak dekat telinganya dengan kencang. Ia memberikan tatapan mautnya kepada gadis disampinga itu. Tapi gadis yang tak ia kenal itu hanya acuh tak acuh melihat tatapan Ino.

Sakura hanya menghela napas pelan dan berkata, "Diamlah, lebih baik kita cari tempat duduk. Ayo, aku lihat di depan ada tempat duduk kosong. Jumlahnya juga pas untuk kita berdua. Kau tidak mau kan, sudah kepanasan, tak kebagian tempat duduk?" Sembari menarik lengan Ino.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya sembari mengucapkan permisi, beda dengan sahabat pirangnya ini. Wajahnya menunjukan kalau ia masih kesal, tapi ia tidak menolak saat tangannya ditarik oleh Sakura.

Setelah sampai di depan, mereka berdua segera duduk. Ino yang masih badmood pun hanya diam sembari memainkan handphonenya. Tatapan Sakura menjelajah lapang basket itu. Dia masih belum menemukan Sasuke dan tim basket dari Konoha. Tak lama, terdengar bunyi peluit dan tepuk tangan meriah diikuti dengan keluarnya pemain basket dari tim Konoha dan Suna.

Paling depan adalah kapten, maka saat ia melihat Sasuke berada di barisan paling depan ia tak kaget. Ia hanya mengulum senyum tipis sembari memerhatikan lelaki tersebut.

Kedua tim sedang berdiri di tengah lapang bersama seorang wasit. Sepertinya wasit tersebut memberi arahan kepada kedua tim yang hendak main. Di saat ia masih menatap Sasuke, pria tersebut juga mengadahkan kepalanya dan seketika mata mereka berdua bertemu. Sakura kemudian membuat gerakan tangan di depan dada dan jemarinya terkepal kemudian menggoyangkannya. Memberi isyarat semangat pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun hanya tertawa kecil dan tersenyum sembari menggerakkan mulutnya mengatakan 'Terimakasih.'

Peluit tanda dimulainya permainan pun sudah di bunyikan oleh wasit, kedua tim itu benar-benar cepat. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang _mendrible_ bola dan melempatkannya ke temannya.

 _Gerakan pemuda itu benar-benar halus,_ batinnya senang.

Teman pirangnya kelihatannya sudah tidak merajuk lagi, malah ia terlihat sedang asik melihat anak basket juga. Ck, dasar Ino. Dan ia pun mulai mengikuti Ino.

-0-

\0/

-0-

Pertandingan persahabatan antara Konoha High School dan Suna High School sudah selesai. Dijuarai oleh tim basket dari Konoha dengan _score_ 69-32. Dan dengan perlahan gor yang asalnya penuh lambat laun sudah mulai sepi. Jam di handphone Sakura menunjukan jam 3 sore, tapi Sakura dan Ino masih diam di tempat. Ino sedang merapihkan make up nya sedangkan Sakura sedang menunggu Sasuke.

Sakura kembali mengecek handphonenya, kemudian ia mengirim pesan kepada Sasuke bahwa ia menunggu di tempat duduk penonton. Sakura melirik ke arah samping, Ino masih memperbaiki make up nya. Bagus, Ino kalau sedang make up bisa sampai setengah jam. Itu waktu yang cukup untuk menunggu Sasuke.

"Masih jam 3 sore, apa kau mau jalan-jalan dulu _Forehead_?"

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan temannya pun berdehem sebentar seraya memikirkan apakah ia harus memberitahu Ino atau tidak? Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Ino.

"Sebenarnya Ino," kata Sakura sembari menggaruk leher nya pelan. "Aku berencana untuk pergi dengan orang lain." Ino yang mendengar ucapan Sakura tetap melanjutkan make up nya.

"Pergi dengan siapa?"

Sakura gelagapan ketika ditanya oleh temannya itu, sadar bahwa Sakura tak kunjung menjawabnya Ino kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin ke Sakura dengan cepat.

Ino memajukan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sakura. "Apa dia laki-laki?" Sakura yang ditatap begitu oleh sahabatnya otomatis menjauhkan wajahnya dari Ino dan membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan rona merah tipisnya.

Ino tiba-tiba paham dan memekik senang. "Jelaskan Sakura, apa dia alasannya kau menelepon ku pagi-pagi dan mengajakku keluar?" Sakura terdiam sebentar, kemudian dia menganggukan kepalanya sekali.

Ino tiba-tiba berteriak dan ia kemudian merogoh tas nya untuk mengeluarkan segala perlengkapan make up nya.

"Sakura! Lihat aku!" Pekik Ino kencang, Sakura yang kaget pun otomatis membalikan wajahnya untuk melihat Ino. Kemudian Ino memegang wajah Sakura seraya berkata,

"Diamkan posisi wajahmu seperti ini, setidaknya kau harus bilang padaku kalau kau mau jalan dengan dia _forehead_. Jadi aku bisa mendandani mu sedikit." Tegas Ino kepada Sakura. Ino mengambil tisu untuk mengelap keringat dari wajah Sakura dan mengeluarkan _primer_ dan mengoleskannya di wajah Sakura.

"Apakah dia anak basket?" Tanya Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sakura.

Sakura memutarkan kedua bola matanya, "Iyah, dia kapten tim basket sma kita Ino." Ujar Sakura pelan.

Ino mengeluarkan _fondation_ , _concealer_ , _eyeshadow_ , _eyeliner_ , _maskara_ , dan _bedak_.

Selesai dengan _primer_ , Ino melanjutkannya dengan memoleskan _eyeshadow_ , _eyeliner_ dan _maskara_ pada bagian mata Sakura.

"Ceritakan secara singkat bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan pemuda itu Sakura? Kau pernah ku beritahu bukan kalau pangeran es itu anti sekali dengan perempuan? Kenapa ia bisa mengajakmu keluar padahal selama aku berteman denganmu kau bahkan tak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya?" Ino mengernyitkan dahinya pelan. Tangannya masih merias wajah sahabatnya itu dengan telaten.

Sakura menghela napasnya pelan. "Nanti saja Ino, intinya aku juga tidak menyangka kalau bisa sedekat ini dengan dia."

Selesai dengan daerah mata, Ino kemudian mengambil _bedak_ dan _lip tint_ kesayangannya. Dia pun melanjutkan kembali dengan memoleskan _bedak_ dan _lip tint_ di bibir sahabatnya itu.

"Nah selesai, setidaknya ini menutupi wajah berkeringatmu _forehead_." Kata Ino senang. "Dan sentuhan terakhir adalah.." tangannya membuka tas kecilnya dan mengeluarkan parfum kesayangannya yaitu _Olympea Paco Rabanne_ yang merupakan hadiah dari ibunya minggu kemarin.

"Pakai ini." Kata Ino sembari memberikan parfumnya kepada Sakura. Sakura pun menerimanya dan menyemprotkannya ke badannya.

Ino tersenyum senang melihat penampilan sahabatnya itu, ia menyodorkan cermin kepada Sakura dan langsung diterima oleh Sakura.

Sakura memerhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama, Ino memang paling mengerti kesukaannya. Ia memang paling tidak suka dengan make up yang tebal, dan cukup dengan make up simple dari tangan terampil Ino membuatnya terlihat segar kembali. Sakura menerucutkan bibir nya dan ia mencubit gemas pipi Ino.

"Terima kasih Ino, ini sangat bagus sekali." Ino hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Tapi kau pulang sendiri, apa tak apa Ino?" Kata Sakura khawatir. Ino yang menangkap nada khawatir sahabatnya pun tertawa kencang sembari merapihkan alat make up nya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, aku sih bisa ke apartemen Sai-kun sekarang. Mungkin bersantai sebentar di apartemen dia sembari menonton 1-2 film tak apa. Jangan lupa kau berhutang cerita untukku _forehead_." Ujar Ino mengancam. Saat ia hendak membuka mulutnya, suara deheman pria menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Dan secara bersamaan mereka menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"Nah Saki, pangeran es mu sudah datang. _Have fun_ okay? Jangan lupa kalau ada apa-apa segera telepon aku." Kata Ino sembari berdiri dan berjalan keluar, saat sampai di dekat pemudia itu Ino berbicara dengan nada pelan namun sarat akan ketegasan.

"Jangan main-main dengan sahabatku Uchiha, kalau sampai kau macam-macam dengannya aku sudah memikirkan 1000 cara untuk menghancurkanmu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Ino kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan melambaikan tangan.

" _Bye forehead_ , aku duluan ya!"

Sakura melihat sahabatnya melangkah semakin jauh sampai akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu masuk gor. Dan sekarang hanya tersisa mereka berdua di daerah tempat duduk penonton ini.

"Jadi sudah siap Sakura?" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dua kali dan segera mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari gor tersebut.

-0-

\0/

-0-

 _Kring_.

Bel penanda masuknya pelanggan pun berbunyi ketika Sasuke membuka pintu cafè dan menahannya sebentar untuk Sakura masuk. Setelah Sakura masuk ia melepaskan pintu tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Sakura.

Sakura memilih duduk di dekat jendela besar transparan yang berada agak jauh dari kasir. Disusul oleh Sasuke yang dengan santai duduk di hadapannya.

Cafè ini sangat unik, Sasuke membawanya kesini karena katanya disini mereka punya _steak_ yang benar-benar enak, juga karena mereka berdua belum makan dari siang. Kebetulan café ini adalah milik salah satu sahabat dekatnya Sasuke.

"Hai Sasuke! Apa kabar? Siapa yang kau bawa ini Sasuke? Dia sangat manis." Tangan orang tersebut terulur untuk memegang Sakura kemudian di tepis oleh Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Diam Suigetsu, aku ingin _steak tenderloin_ dan untuk minumannya seperti biasa. Kau mau minum apa Sakura?" Kata Sasuke sembari memberikan daftar menu kepada Sakura.

Sakura membaca sekilas menu makanan itu, "Aku ingin makanannya sama dengan mu saja Sasuke- _san_. Tapi minumannya aku ingin jus strawberry dan air mineral. Dan tambahan untuk desert nya adalah _pancake strawberry_." Ucap Sakura sembari mengembalikan daftar menu itu ke orang yang dipanggil Sasuke dengan mana Suigetsu.

Suigetsu tertawa melihat sifat posesif Sasuke terhadap gadis di depannya. Ia pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke.

"Pacar mu sangat cantik Sasuke, hey bagaimana jika kapan-kapan kita makan berdua hm?" Sakura yang mendengar godaan dari teman Sasuke pun segera menatap Sasuke. Paham apa yang di maksud gadis di depannya itu, buru-buru Sasuke mengusir teman nya itu.

"Sana pergi Suigetsu! Kami sudah lapar. Dan hentikan godaan murahanmu itu Suigetsu. Itu sangat menjijikan." Suigetsu tertawa kencang, ia kemudian mengambil menu dan segera pergi.

" _Okay love bird_ , silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian." Teriak Suigetsu keras. Sakura yang mendengarnya pun memerah mendengar panggilan dari temannya Sasuke itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdehem kecil menyembunyikan rona tipis wajahnya.

 _Suigetsu brengsek_ , teriaknya dalam hati.

Sakura pun hanya menyenderkan punggunya di kursi sembari melihat ke arah jalan raya dari jendela transparan café ini. Belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan dari kedua anak manusia berbeda gender ini. Sampai sang lelaki itu pun mulai memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana Sakura?"

Sakra terperanjat kaget mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sasuke. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit karena tak paham maksud pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya cafè ini, ini adalah cafè teman baikku yang tadi. Apakah ini nyaman menurutmu Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ini sangat bagus Sasuke-san, kebetulan aku sangat suka sekali dengan suasana _vintage_ seperti ini. Rasanya sangat nyaman sekali." Kata Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Tentu, karena desain dan dekorasi disini setengahnya adalah dari diriku." Ujar Sasuke bangga. Sakura yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum kaget. "Ini sangat indah Sasuke-san, aku tak tahu kau suka mendesain dan mendekorasi ruangan." Sakura di buat takjub dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Makanan yang mereka pesan pun datang. Setelah makanannya selesai di tata, tak lupa Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dan pelayan yang menghidangkan makannnya pun pamit undur diri.

"Hanya hobi kecil saja." Kata Sasuke merendahkan diri. "Okey, mari kita makan dulu Sakura."

"Okay, selamat makan Sasuke-san."

-0-

\0/

-0-

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah selesai makan, keduanya masih diam duduk dengan tenang. Sakura membuka handphone nya dan melihat bahwa masih jam setengah 5. Masih sore, pikirnya kalem. Kemudian menyimpannya kembali di meja.

Sakura perlahan memakan desert nya yang belum habis. Sedangkan di hadapannya, Sasuke menatap Sakura sembari memikirkan bagaimana cara mengajak Sakura untuk jadi pasangannya di pesta kembang api nanti.

Sasuke kemudian menopang wajahnya dan mendekati wajah Sakura yang sedang memakan desert nya itu. Dan secara tiba-tiba Sakura mengadahkan wajahnya sehingga wajah mereka sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja. Sontak Sakura segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"A-ada apa Sasuke-san?" Pekik Sakura kaget. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun hanya tetawa kecil.

"Tidak, hanya saja wajahmu memang lebih cantik saat ditatap dari jarak yang dekat Sakura." Ucapan Sasuke mau tak mau membuatnya salah tingkah. Terbukti dari ia yang sekarang tersedak desert nya.

Sasuke kaget dan segera memberikan Sakura air mineral, yang langsung diteguk setengahnya oleh Sakura.

"Aku tidak secantik itu Sasuke-san." Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun mengernyitkan dahinya dan menghela napas kesal.

"Bisakah panggil aku dengan Sasuke saja? Atau Sasuke-kun sepertinya bagus."

"Kurasa kita tidak sedekat itu Sasuke-san. Aku masih merasa tidak enak memanggilmu tanpa suffix -

san." Ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum. Sasuke memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Kau tahu kan, minggu depan ada pesta kembang api?" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Apakah kau sudah menemukan pasangan yang mau di ajak?" Sakura diam sembari menatap ke atas. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun berdebar-debar. Ia harap-harap cemas sembari menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut gadis tersebut.

Jantungnya serasa jatuh ke perut saat ia melihat senyum melas Sakura, ia melihat itu sebagai tanda bahwa Sakura sepertinya sudah menemukan pasangan untuk ke pesta itu.

"Bahkan yang mengajak aku pun belum ada Sasuke-san." Kata Sakura sembari memijit pelipisnya. Sasuke yang awalnya salah paham duluan pun menghela napas lega. Sasuke berdehem kecil dan matanya menjelajah ke segala arah sudut cafe ini.

"Aku juga belum menemukan pasangan, jadi bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama saja Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke lancar. Sakura yang di ajak oleh _most wanted_ sekolah pun hanya dibuat tercenggang seraya berkedip beberapa kali. Ia masih tidak percaya.

Tapi ia merasakan tangannya yang diatas meja tiba-tiba terasa hangat. Ia kembali mendapati kesadarannya, dan segera melihat ke arah tangannya itu. Ia menemukan bahwa tangan Sasuke memegang tangan nya, walaupun bukan menggenggam erat.

Sakura menarik tangannya kaget. Ia menundukan pandangannya dan berkata, "Kau yakin Sasuke-san? Aku bahkan hanya perempuan biasa. Tidak terkenal seperti dirimu." Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan kursinya.

"Omong kosong tentang itu Sakura, aku tidak melihat terkenal atau tidaknya dirimu." Decih Sasuke kesal. "Ayolah Sakura, bukankah kita sama-sama di untungkan? Kau punya pasangan, begitu pula denganku." Kata Sasuke sembari membujuk Sakura. Sakura memejamkan mata dan menarik napas secara perlahan. Menenangkan detak jantunya yang tidak terkendali.

Sakura membuka matanya secara perlahan. "Baiklah Sasuke-san." Putus Sakura final. Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun rasanya ingin berjingkrak-jingkrak. Tapi harga dirinya melarang tegas sikap itu. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum sedikit lebar dan segera bangkit dari kursinya. Ia mengambil dompet dari saku belakang celananya, dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyimpannya di meja.

"Suigetsu aku sudah selesai. Uangnya ku letakan di meja." Teriak Sasuke, dan tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk keluar dari cafe tersebut.

"Ayo aku antarkan pulang Sakura."

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya seraya tersenyum malu.

-0-

\0/

-0-

 **H-1**

Ino sampai di rumah Sahabatnya itu, karena satpam dirumah Sakura sudah sangat kenal dengan wajahnya. Satpam itupun membukakan pintu untuk Ino sembari tersenyum, dan Ino pun lenggang masuk seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia sudah sangat hapal peta rumah ini, apalagi letak kamar sahabatnya ini.

Ino membuka kamar sahabatnya dan menemukan bahwa sahabatnya sedang tertidur. Dan terlintas di pikirannya ide nakal untuk mengerjai sahabatnya itu. Ino pun melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar sahabatnya itu dengan perlahan. Dan dengan pelan-pelan ia pun menaiki kasur sahabatnya itu dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura, Sasuke sedang ada diluar loh. Dia sudah menunggumu selama 1 jam tapi kau tidak keluar. Kau yakin tidak mau menemuinya?"

Sakura yang memang sangat sensitif akan suara seketika membuka matanya dan langsung mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

Ia heran, _apa gerangan Sasuke kerumahnya ini. Bukannya besok ya perayaan pesta kembang api itu? Kenapa Sasuke menjemputnya sekarang? Ia bahkan belum mandi_! pikir Sakura kalang-kabut. Ino yang melihatnya pun tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kencang. Sakura kaget karena ia baru sadar ada Ino dirumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku _pig_?"

Ino yang melihat respon Sakura pun segera menyudahi aksi tertawanya. "Ayo kita ke mall sekarang _forehead_. Aku butuh gaun baru dan ku yakin kau juga perlu bukan?" Sadar bahwa ia di kerjai oleh Ino, Sakura pun memutarkan kedua matanya dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke kasur.

"Malas Ino, tidak bisakah kau saja yang pergi?" Sakura berguman malas. "Nanti ku ganti uangnya, ukuran tubuhmu dan tubuhku juga tidak jauh berbeda kan."

Ino melototi sahabat pink nya itu, ia kemudian menarik tangan Sakura kencang. "Tidak, kita harus berdua Sakura. Kau pikir aku mau ke mall sendirian?" Gidik Ino seram, "Apa yang orang bilang kalau perempuan cantik seperti ku ke mall sendirian? Aku tidak mau membayangkannya."

Sakura sudah berdiri, saat ia hendak berbicara Ino memotong ucapannya dengan cepat.

"Ayo Sakura, ganti bajumu. Waktu kita tidak banyak Sakura." Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Ino segera mengambil handphone nya dari tas dan segera memainkannya sembari berbaring di kasur Sakura. Sakura yang melihat sikap temannya itu hanya memutarkan mata emerald nya dan mulai menuruti perintah temannya itu dengan lunglai.

-0-

\0/

-0-

Sakura menyenderkan tubuh lelahnya di kursi penumpang dengan nyaman. Mereka menghabiskan 6 jam hanya untuk mencari gaun, sepatu dan segala perlengkapan lainnya untuk besok. Sakura memijit pelipisnya dengan pelan, mereka sedang perjalanan pulang setelah membawa sekitar 7 kantung belanjaan penuh. Ino dengan wajah sumringahnya dan Sakura dengan wajah penuh kelelahan.

"Nah _forehead_ , nanti besok siang kita harus ke salon langgananku. Setelah itu baru kita kerumah mu untuk berdandan, biar nanti aku yang mendandani mu. Aku nanti kerumahmu dengan ayahku." Kata Ino sembari menyetir. "Aku sudah bilang ke Sai- _kun_ kalau aku minta di jemput di rumahmu. Kau sudah bilang kepada Sasuke belum untuk menjemputmu belum?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya lemas sambil memejamkan mata. "Sudah."

"Bagus, kau juga masih berhutang cerita padaku yang minggu lalu. Aku ingin mendengarnya dengan penuh tanpa ada yang dikurangi atau ditambahi." Final Ino cepat. Sebenarnya Ino bisa saja mendengarnya hari senin saat mereka sekolah. Tapi ia dan keluarganya mendadak harus pergi ke London karena karena kakak ibunya melahirkan dan ia disana selama 4 hari.

Mereka sudah sampai di rumah Sakura, Ino membuka bagasi dan menyerahkan sebagian kantung belanjaan mereka pada Sakura untuk di bawa ke kamarnya. Disusul oleh Ino dibelakangnya menenteng 4 kantung belanjaan mereka. Sakura membuka pelan kamarnya dan meletakkan belanjaan ia dan Ino di pojok dekat meja riasnya. Ia kemudian langsung mengambil baju dan celana ganti kemudian memasuki kamar mandi untuk berganti baju. Ino pun meletakkan belanjaan yang ia bawa di tempat Sakura tadi.

Ino memutarkan lehernya pelan karena pegal. "Aku pulang dulu Sakura, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku ya. Bye." Sembari keluar dari kamar Sakura. Dan dibalas teriakan hati-hati dari Sakura.

Sakura sudah selesai berganti baju, dan ia mengambil handphonenya dari tas. Ia melihat ada pesan masuk dari 1 jam yang lalu. Dan senyumnya seketika melebar karena mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Sasuke.

 _From : Sasuke_

 _To : Sakura  
_

 _Selamat malam Sakura._

Sakura tersenyum membaca pesan Sasuke, mungkin sangat singkat tapi jika yang mengirimnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke semuanya terasa istimewa bagi Sakura. Kemudian tak lama ia pun mengirimkan balasannya pada Sasuke.

 _From : Sakura_

 _To : Sasuke_

 _Selamat malam juga Sasuke-kun._

Jantung Sakura tak menentu, karena dengan berani ia memanggil Sasuke dengan suffix kun. Semoga Sasuke tak marah, pikirnya takut. Dan ia segera mematikan handphone mya dan meletakannya di nakas kemudian mematikan lampu dan langsung tertidur dengan perasaan bahagia.

Sedangkan di waktu yang bersamaan, saat ia mendapatkan balasan dari Sakura, Sasuke buru-buru membacanya. Dan hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat membaca pesan Sakura yang memanggilnya Sasuke-kun.

Ah, dipanggil lewat pesan saja sudah bahagia. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti jika aku mendengarnya memanggilku dengan langsung. Pikir Sasuke senang. Ia kemudian menyimpan handphonenya dan mulai tidur dengan nyenyak.

-0-

\0/

-0-

Ino sudah sampai di rumah Sakura tepat waktu, ia kemudian memakirkan mobilnya dan segera masuk ke dalam mencari sahabatnya. Saat ia masuk, ia melihat sahabatnya sedang di dapur sembari minum. Rambutnya terlihat basah, mungkin Sakura habis latihan langsung mandi pikirnya.

"Hoy _Forehead_." Tepuk Ino di bahu Sakura. "Sudah siap?" Sakura meletakkan gelasnya di meja makan dan mengambil jeruk dan mengupasnya pelan.

"Sudah, sebentar aku ganti baju dulu."

"Okey." Kata Ino sembari berjalan keluar dapur dan duduk di ruang tamu. "Kutunggu disini, cepat jangan lama."

Sakura dengan cepat melesat ke kamarnya dan segera berganti baju. Sakura mengenakan _crop tee_ bermotif _floral_ warna pink, celana _denim_ pendek dan sepatu _boot_ warna hitam. Dipermanis dengan gelang pink yang simple di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tak lupa ia membawa tas selempang berwarna hitam polos untuk menyimpan handphone nya juga dompet. Setelah selesai ia bercermin sebentar seraya merapihkan rambutnya yang sengaja ia uraikan. Setelah selesai ia segera berjalan menghampiri Ino.

"Ayo." Ujar Sakura. Ino menatap sekilas ke arah Sakura kemudian menyimpan handphonenya di tas kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Biar aku yang bawa mobil."

"Okey."

-0-

\0/

-0-

Lagu dari Taylor Swift berjudul You're Not Sorry mengalun lembut di mobil Ino. Mereka baru saja selesai dari salon langganan Ino. Sakura memegang rambut nya dan menciumnya. Wangi nya masih sangat kuat, kata Ino wanginya bahkan bisa bertahan hingga 2 hari. Ia melirik jam tangannya di pergelangan tangan kiri nya. Jam 4 sore. Masih ada waktu sekitar 2 setengah jam untuk mereka berdua berdandan. Karena Sasuke dan Sai akan menjemput mereka jam setengah tujuh malam nanti.

Ino mengklakson mobilnya di depan rumah Sakura, kemudian pagar di bukakan oleh satpam di rumah Sakura. Setelah mereka masuk ke halaman rumah Sakura, mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan segera masuk. Ke kamar Sakura.

"Hah, ternyata capek sekali." Ino berteriak sembari melemparkan badannya di tempat tidur milik Sahabatnya ini. Sakura hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya dan segera mengambil kantung belanjaan mereka kemarin kemudian dia membukanya.

Hampir semua ini milik Ino, ia hanya membeli dua gaun dan dua sepatu. Sisanya adalah milik Ino. Sakura menarik keluar gaun yang dia beli dan memerhatikan keduanya. Gaun pertama adalah gaun berwarna merah terang polos dengan model sangat simple. Bagian atasnya bermodelkan shabrina top, yang memamerkan bahunya. Dan memanjang semata kaki. Dan gaun yang kedua adalah gaun berwarna biru gelap polos dengan model shabrina dibagian bahunya. Panjangnya semata kaki dan ada fishtall nya. Sakura jatuh hati dengan gaun simple tapi elegan seperti ini.

"Lihat Ino, mana yang lebih cocok untukku?"

Ino memutarkan matanya. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini dari tadi Sakura." Kata Ino sebal. "Lebih bagus warna merah itu."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham. "Okay, sepertinya aku pakai yang merah ini saja."

Sakura kemudian meletakkan gaun warna merah itu di tempat tidur, dan dengan segera ia mengambil gaun berwarna biru itu dan meletakannya di lemari.

Ino bangkit dari posisi baring-baringnya. Kemudian ikut duduk di karpet dengan Sakura sambil mengambil kantung belanjaan miliknya. Tangannya membuka satu-persatu kantung itu mencari Baju yang cocok untuknya. Ino tersenyum lebar saat menemukan gaun yang cocok untuknya. Tangannya terulur mengambil gaun itu dan melebarkannya.

"Bagaimana? Ini bagus tidak?" Tanya Ino sembari melirik ke arah Sakura. Gaun yang Ino pilih sangat simple tapi sexy. Gaun itu pun sama memiliki model sabrina dengan milik Sakura. Tetapi berwarna putih dengan aksen bunga lily tersemat di bagian rok nya. Panjang rok itu pun sepaha. Tapi karena Ino yang memakai, jadi sangat bagus. Sepertinya karung bekas pun akan bagus jika yang memakainya adalah Ino.

"Bagus, pakai itu saja."

Ino tersenyum puas dan segera memeluk gaun itu. "Simple tapi ini sangat bagus sekali." Pekik Ino senang. Kemudian ia meletakan bajunya di samping baju Sakura. Tangannya terulur mengambil tas berisi make up nya.

"Kau dulu _forehead_ , cepat ganti bajumu. Aku mau merapihkan make up dulu." Tak menunggu lama Sakura kemudian mengambil gaun pilihannya dan menggantinya di kamar mandi dalam kamarnya. Sedangkan Ino menggelar _make up tools_ nya di kasur Sakura.

Sakura keluar dan melangkah pelan ke arah Ino. "Apakah ini terlalu berlebihan untukku Ino?" Kata Sakura pelan. Ia tidak percaya diri memakainya. Apalagi ia akan bersama Sasuke-kun semalam suntuk. Ia takut penampilannya malah membuat Sasuke jadi _jijik_ dengannya.

Ino menggeleng kencang sambil menyuruh Sakura segera duduk di depan Ino.

"Tidak _forehead_ , akan ku gorok siapapun yang bilang kau jelek." Kata Ino bercanda. "Nah, _c'mon dear_. Waktu kita tak banyak, kau tidak mau bukan jika nanti pangeranmu datang dan kau belum siap? Jangan lupa, tutup matamu oke."

Sakura kemudian duduk di hadapan Ino seraya memejamkan matanya. Dan dengan cekatan Ino mulai merias wajah Sakura.

-0-

\0/

-0-

"Selesai _forehead_ , nah kau boleh membuka matamu." Sakura membuka matanya dengan perlahan, ia masih menyesuaikan pencahayaan yang masuk ke retina matanya. Ia melirik ke arah meja riasnya.

Siapa disana? Batin Sakura pangling. Yang ia lihat di cermin sekarang adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik. "Apakah itu aku?" Kata Sakura sembari mengusap wajahnya pelan.

Ino tersenyum bangga. "Tentu, itu dirimu Sakura. Lihatlah, dengan sentuhan tanganku wajahmu menjadi sangat cantik." Kata Ino sembari memegang wajah Sakura dan saling tatap di cermin rias itu.

"Okey, sekarang giliranku berdandan." Ujar Ino sembari berdiri dan mengambil gaun pilihannya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Ingat _forehead_ , jangan hancurkan make up itu."

Dan dibalas tanda oke oleh Sakura. Ia mengambil handphone nya dan ia membuka kontak Sasuke. Ia hendak menghubungi lelaki itu. Tapi ia urungkan, siapa memang dia? Pikir Sakura remeh. Akhirnya ia simpan kembali handphonenya. Ia mengambil bantal dan menumpuknya di belakang punggung dia untuk menyender.

Ino sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan gaun pilihannya. Sial, teman pirang gilanya itu terlihat bagus memakai apapun. Pikir Sakura iri. Ino melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura yang sedang menatap dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat _forehead?_ Kau terpana kan dengan kecantikanku ini?" Ujar Ino bangga sembari memulai merias diri. Sakura bergidik mendengar ucapan Ino. "Ucapanmu membuatku ingin muntah."

Ino tertawa keras, ia kemudian melihat sahabatnya itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah luar kamar. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya sembari bertanya pada sahabatnya itu. "Mau kemana _forehead_?"

"Ambil minum, kau mau?"

Ino menganggukan kepalanya. "Boleh, bawakan aku jus jeruk." Sakura memutarkan kedua matanya pelan. Dan tanpa membalas ucapan Ino, Sakura langsung keluar.

-0-

\0/

-0-

Sakura meletakkan jus jeruk Ino di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Ino. Dan sahabatnya itu sudah hampir selesai. Tinggal memoles lipstik dan selesai. Wajar, karena sekarang sudah jam 6 lebih. Tinggal menunggu kedatangan Sai dan Sasuke. Dan saat Ino sedang memoles lipstik, terdengar klakson mobil dari arah depan rumah Sakura.

"Ino mereka datang." Kata Sakura panik. "Ino apakah aku terlihat aneh? Atau terlihat berlebihan? Atau terlihat memalukan?" Mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari Sakura, Ino menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Tenang _forehead_ , kau sudah cantik malam ini. Dan ku jamin Sasuke akan berpendapat yang sama denganku." Kata Ino dengan tersenyum. Ia mengambil tas dan sepatu yang senada dengan gaunnya itu.

"Ayo Sakura, jangan lama."

Sakura mengambil tas kecil, handphone, dompet dan sepatunya dengan cepat. Ia langsung memasang sepatunya dan berjalan mengikuti Ino. "Tou-san aku pergi dulu!" Teriak Sakura kencang. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ayahnya, Sakura dengan cepat berjalan keluar rumahnya.

Ino sudah berbincang dengan Sai. Dan tepat dibelakang mobil Sai, terdapat mobil Sasuke dengan Sasuke yang sedang menyender di pintu mobilnya dan sedang menatap dirinya.

Sasuke sangat tampan, pikirnya nakal. Padahal lelaki itu hanya mengenakan stelan jas dan sepatu berwarna hitam. Tapi pesona yang dikeluarkan Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura seketika memerah.

Sakura kikuk, ia sekilas melirik pelan ke arah Ino. Dan Ino memberi tanda untuk segera mendekati Sasuke, Sakura berjalan dengan perlahan. Ia merasakan tatapan Intens yang Sasuke berikan. Dan saat ia tepat berada di depan Sasuke, Sakura memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung mata _Onyx_ milik Uchiha bungsu itu.

Mata _Onyx_ dan _Emerald_ milik Sakura pun saling berhadapan. Sasuke sama sekali belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk Sakura. Sakura harap-harap cemas dibuatnya. Berbagai spekulasi pun bermunculan di pikirannya. Apakah Sasuke tidak suka dengan pakaiannya? Atau wajahnya? Atau Sasuke merasa malu mengajak Sakura pergi? Pikirnya kacau.

Ia hampir saja mengeluarkan air mata, sampai ia mendengar Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu dengan pelan kepada dirinya.

"Kau sangat cantik Sakura."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan membukakam pintu mobil untuknya. Dan Sakura pun segera masuk. Disusul oleh Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia melihat mobil Sai dan Ino sudah berangkat. Dan tak lama berselang, Sasuke segera menyalakan mobilnya dan menyusul mobil Sai.

-0-

\0/

-0-

Sekolah tampak penuh dengan laki-laki yang mengenakan jas dan juga perempuan dengan berbagai gaun. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai di sekolah. Dan dengan gentleman Sasuke keluar terlebih dahulu kemudian membukakan pintu sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk Sakura. Sakura kemudian menyambut hangat uluran tangan Sasuke. Setelah mengunci mobilnya, mereka berjalan memasuki sekolah bersamaan dengan berpegangan tangan.

Sakura sangat risih ketika ia merasakan banyak pasang mata yang memerhatikan dia dan Sasuke. Dan tanpa di sadarinya genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke semakin mengerat. Sasuke melirik ke arah tangannya yang sedang di genggam erat oleh Sakura kemudian beralih ke wajah Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum kecil kemudian dengan perlahan ia merangkul Sakura.

"Tenang oke?" Ucap Sasuke pelan sembari tersenyum. Sakura menatap Sasuke seraya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Tatapan mereka membuatku risih." Ujar Sakura pelan. Sasuke mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Sakura. "Jangan perdulikan." Jawab Sasuke tegas.

Sakura menarik napas dalam dan berjalan masuk bersama Sasuke. Setelah mereka berdua mengisi daftar kehadiran, mereka segera mencari kursi untuk duduk di aula ini. Sakura mengedarkan matanya mencari Ino, tapi ia tak menemukan Ino maupun Sai. Sembari menggerutu pelan, ia melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Lelaki itu sedang memainkan handphone nya dengan serius. Tak ingin menganggu, tiba-tiba Sakura menyenggol Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin mencari minum dulu." Saat Sakura hendak berdiri, Sasuke menahan lengannya.

"Tunggu, biar aku saja yang ambilkan." Setelah menyimpan handphonenya di saku jas nya, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura dengan cepat Sasuke pun berdiri dan mencari minum untuk Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara mic yang di ketuk-ketuk dan suara kepala sekolah memasuki indra pendengarannya dari arah panggung depan.

"Selamat malam murid Konoha High School. Saya Senju Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah akan menyampaikan beberapa peraturan dan tata tertib yang harus di taati oleh setiap murid..." ujar kepala sekolah itu dengan lancar. Sakura tidak mendengarkan dengan seksama, karena ia mencari keberadaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang menyentuh pundaknya dengan pelan. Sakura yang kaget otomatis berbalik dan kaget melihat siapa yang memegang pundaknya.

"Sasori-senpai?" Kata Sakura kaget sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ternyata yang tadi memegang pundaknya adalah salah satu kakak kelasnya yang sudah lulus. Ia dulu pernah memendam rasa kepada kakak kelas satunya ini. Tapi karena ia sudah terlanjur dekat dengan status adik-kakak, ia tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasori. Biarlah, itu menjadi rahasia dirinya sendiri.

Sasori tersenyum melihat respon Sakura. "Apa kabarmu adik kecil? Dengan siapa kau kesini?"

Sakura tersenyum malu. "Dengan temanku Sasori-senpai. Oh bagaimana kuliah mu Senpai?"

Sasori memainkan rambut Sakura perlahan. "Kuliah ku lancar Sakura, sebentar lagi juga kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi mahasiswa baru. Sabarlah." Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasori hanya tertawa pelan.

Dan keduanya pun terlarut dalam perbincangan nostalgia. Sasuke menatap kedua orang tersebut dari jauh dengan perasaan sedikit jengkel. Sasuke tahu betul siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura. Orang itu termasuk daftar _blacklist_ Sasuke, karena orang itu adalah salah satu teman kakaknya. Uchiha Itachi. Lelaki itu hobi menyimpan boneka barbie. Bahkan lelaki itu pernah memberikan Sasuke boneka yang mirip dengan wajahnya, yang langsung ia lemparkan ke wajah kakaknya untuk di buang jauh-jauh darinya.

Sasuke dengan langkah pasti pun mendekati Sakura dan Sasori. Sakura yang pertama kali merasakan Sasuke mendekatinya pun langsung menyambut Sasuke dengan hangat.

"Sasuke-kun, dari mana saja?" Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Tapi ia langsung menyodorkan air minum yang tadi diminta oleh Sakura.

"A.. terima kasih Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura hangat sembari menegak minum yang diberikan Sasuke. Sasori yang merasakan dirinya di abaikan pun segera bangkit dan pamit kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ah, sepertinya pangeranmu sudah datang Sakura. Aku duluan ya." Ucap Sasori sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke dan berjalan menjauh. Sakura yang melihatnya pun hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sembari menatap Sasuke.

"Kau mengenalnya Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menjawab sembari duduk di samping Sakura. "Iyah, dia salah satu teman kakakku."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya paham, musik mulai mengalun lembut. Suara kepala sekolah sudah tak terdengar lagi, karena sekarang sepertinya sudah persiapan untuk pesta kembang api.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk berdiri. "Ayo Sakura, aku punya tempat bagus untuk kita menonton kembang api." Sakura tak menolak saat tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke. Mereka berjalan menjauhi aula dan memasuki sekolah. Sasuke terus menuntunnya sembari memegang tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" Cicit Sakura pelan. "Bukankah ini adalah arah ke atap sekolah?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Untuk apa mereka ke atap sekolah? Dan, bukannya biasanya pintu atap sekolah selalu terkunci kalau malam? Kenapa malah terbuka saat Sasuke memutar kenop pintunya?

Sasuke masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, setelah mereka memasuki atap sekolah. Tak lupa Sasuke menutup pintu dan menarik Sakura untuk berdiri di pagar pembatas.

"Aku dengar kau sangat menyukai kembang api, apa itu benar Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menyenderkan badannya di pembatas. Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke pun melirik ke arah Sasuke sembari menganggukan kepalanya kencang.

"Iyah, aku sangat suka sekali. Rasanya itu sangat mendebarkan." Pekik Sakura riang. Tak selang lama, ia kemudian menatap Sasuke heran. "Darimana kau tahu aku suka kembang Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke berdehem pelan, ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Tidak, aku hanya asal menebak saja. Dari ekspresimu saja aku sudah tau bahwa kau memang sangat menyukai kembang api Sakura."

Sakura ber-oh pelan. Sasuke dan Sakura melirik ke bawah saat mereka mendengar murid yang lain sedang menghitung mundur tanda akan dimulainya pesta kembang api ini. Sasuke tersenyum kecil menatap ekspresi bahagia Sakura.

 _Tiga._

 _Dua._

 _Satu._

Bunyi ledakan kembang api memenuhi indra pendengaran mereka. Sakura membelakkan matanya menatap ke atas sembari terkagum-kagum. Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura lembut, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kiri bawah dan menganggukan kepalanya kepada teman pirangnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menutup mulutnya kaget ketika ia melihat kembang api di atasnya membentuk tulisan namanya. Sakura dengan cepat menoleh dan menatap tak percaya kepada Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Sasuke-kun, ini.."

Sasuke dengan perlahan menarik tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sakura, mungkin kau tidak percaya. Tapi semenjak aku bertemu denganmu, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu." Ujar Sasuke sembari menatap dalam mata Sakura.

"Apa yang-" ucapan Sakura terpotong saat Sasuke menggenggam kedua bahunya dan memutarkan tubuhnya.

"Angkat rambutmu sedikit Sakura" kata Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan sebuah liontin berbentuk bunga Sakura dari saku jas nya. Sakura dengan perlahan mengambil rambutnya dan mengikuti perintah lelaki tersebut.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya dan memasangkan kalung itu di leher Sakura.

"Selesai. Berbaliklah Sakura."

Sakura memejamkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Ia menundukan wajahnya sembari memegang liontin pemberian dari Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum hangat, tangannya memegang dagu Sakura kemudian mengangkatnya sehingga kedua mata mereka bertemu tatap.

"Kau suka?" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ini sangat indah." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya melepaskan tanggannya dari dagu Sakura. "Tapi yang paling indah tetap dirimu Sakura." Sakura menahan napasnya saat ia mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Sakura, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Wajah Sakura sudah memerah mendengar apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Ia menggigit bagian dalam wajahnya dan kembali menundukan wajahnya. Apa yang harus dia jawab?

Sasuke tersenyum maklum. "Jika kau belum siap tidak apa-" Sakura tiba-tiba menengadahkan kepalanya sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura panik. "Aku mau!"

Sakura menutup mulutnya dan Sasuke membelakkan matanya mendengar jawaban Sakura. Seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak ingin kau merasa terpaksa Sakura." Kata Sasuke maklum. Sakura menggeleng mantap.

"Aku yakin Sasuke-kun, aku juga menyukaimu!" Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam. Dan perlahan tapi pasti, tangan Sasuke terulur menangkap wajah Sakura dan menariknya perlahan.

Sakura yang wajahnya di pegang oleh Sasuke pun memerah, tapi ia tetap dalam posisi tidak menolak maupun menerima. Ia diam seraya merasakan debaran jantungnya yang makin keras saat wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Sasuke.

Cup.

Bibir mereka berdua pun bertemu. Dan waktu seperti berhenti seketika. Sakura dengan perlahan menutup matanya saat Sasuke memperdalam ciuman mereka. Padahal itu adalah ciuman pertama untuk keduanya, tapi mereka seolah olah tidak canggung sama sekali. Sasuke pun terlihat menutup matanya sambil tetap memegang wajah Sakura.

Sakura kehabisan nafas, tangannya memegang tangan Sasuke yang berada di wajahnya. Sasuke yang paham pun segera melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Onyx hitam milik Sasuke dan tertawa kecil seraya menutup wajahnya.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersentak mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia pun merangkul Sakura dan mengajaknya ke pagar pembatas untuk melihat kembang api yang masih ada di atas mereka.

"Tenang saja, itu juga ciuman pertamaku Sakura." Ujar Sasuke sembari mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang Sakura.

Dan malam itu adalah malam yang indah untuk keduanya, sekaligus malam yang sangat berkesan di masa sekolah mereka.

 **OMAKE**

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berteriak saat melihat Ino dan Sai memasuki sekolah.

"INO CEPAT KEMARI!" Ino yang kaget namanya di panggil pun segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Dengan langkah cepat ia menarik Sai dan berjalan cepat ke arah Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura dibelakangnya.

Ino menghela napasnya pelan sambil menatap Naruto tajam, "Sudah kau persiapkan kembang api pesanan Sasuke?" Naruto tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja, aku bahkan keliling untuk memesannya. Yang aku herannya, aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Kenapa mereka berdua bisa dekat Ino? Apa kau yang mendekatkan mereka?" Tanya Naruto heran. Pasalnya ia belum memperkenalkan Sakura dengan resmi kepada Sasuke. Tapi ternyata sahabat dari kecilnya itu sudah dekat duluan dengan Sakura.

Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan. "Aku juga sama, yang ku tahu tiba-tiba Sakura bilang kalau dia diajak oleh Sasuke." Ino kemudian merangkul Sai dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sai.

"Kalau jodoh sih tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
